


The Purge: Anarchy

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Purge: Anarchy (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lydia and Jackson are getting a divorce, M/M, Swearing, The Purge AU, Violence, derek is a moody grump who needs revenge, hooker! Erica, hooker! Stiles, stiles and Erica are hooker bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Purge Anarchy AU- Teen Wolf Edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purge: Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> I knew from the moment I saw the guy seeking revenge that I needed a sterek purge au. I'm gonna be throwing in some twists so it won't be as predictable as the movie!  
> PLEASE COMMENT/KUDOS if I should continue etc. (Otherwise I'll give up)  
> Xx  
> T  
> 10-15-15: eventually I am going to continue this.. but who knows when? sorry!

"You're shift ended Stilinski! What are you still doing here?"  
"Sorry, sorry, just gotta talk to Erica and then I can go!"  
"We'll be just a second Isaac!"  
"Fine! But get home and stay safe guys."  
Stiles hangs up his apron and corners Erica.  
"You working tonight?" He asks lowly.  
"Just for a bit. I'm gonna be done by six thirty."  
"Me too. Hopefully. I have an appointment at five thirty."  
"Stiles!" She hisses. "That's too late."  
"I need the money for my dad, you know that." 

"I don't feel good about this."  
"I'll be fine Erica. You don't wait for me you hear me? I want you to leave by six thirty and go be with my dad."  
Erica looks down and Stiles grabs her arms, shaking her until she looks at him.  
"I want you home tonight."  
"Of course. I'm not gonna get my ass shot for you, you idiot." Erica forces a smile, and presses her bright red lips to his cheek. 

Stiles and Erica had been best friends since eighth grade, and since Erica had been in foster care up until she was eighteen, and Stiles' dad was the Sheriff, Erica had always spent Purges with them, safe and protected. They both worked at the same diner during the day, and worked the same streets at night. It wasn't the best choice for either of them of course, but they were together and as safe as they could be. 

"I'm gonna go start dinner for my dad, then go out, and I'll be back soon. Do not wait for me Erica, you hear me?"  
"I'm not gonna Stilinski." She kisses his cheek again, and goes to finish her shift. Stiles sighs and heads home, to meet his dad. 

The Sheriff is sitting on the couch reading the paper when Stiles enters their apartment.  
"I picked up your meds, Dad."  
"Stiles, I told you not to do that, it's too much money."  
"It's fine Dad, I sold my bike."  
"What? Why would you do that? How are you gonna get around?"  
"Walk. I could stand to lose some weight anyway." 

"No you couldn't. You're already too skinny."  
"I'll eat my body weight in pot roast alright?"  
His dad grunts, but doesn't say anything else.  
"I figured we could have your favorite for dinner. I even made chocolate cake for dessert."  
The Sheriff smiles and hugs Stiles tightly.  
"I'm going to go shower, make sure I'm fresh for dinner."  
"Sounds good. Just remember that I have to go back to the diner soon, I told Erica you guys don't have to wait for me."  
"You know I don't like you working late on Purge night, but I suppose there's nothing you can do."  
"Nosiree. Just, don't eat all my chocolate cake okay?" 

The Sheriff laughs and hugs Stiles tightly, kissing his head.  
"I love you son."  
"I know. "  
"You're the best son I could have ever asked for."  
"Dad-"  
"Just say I know, Genim."  
"I know Dad. You're the best dad I could ever have."  
"I love you Genim."  
"Love you too Dad. Even when you call me that horrid name."  
His dad laughs and squeezes him once before letting him go,  
"Stay safe."  
"Always do. Just take the food out of the oven when you're ready to eat."  
"I love you, Stiles." His dad says again, Stiles rolls his eyes as he walks out the door, backpack slung over his shoulder.

The problem with the Purge was that customers didn't seem to care. Some offered to pay more, as long as they got what they wanted, but mostly they paid the regular price, and followed their regular routine no matter how long it took. They weren't considerate, they had speedy cars to get to fancy locked down houses, and they didn't care about how a lowly hooker was going to stay safe on Purge night, no matter how tight his ass was. 

It was his only customer, who was normally a huge prick, but had offered to pay Stiles $1500, over two times what Stiles was normally paid, to see him at five at night. Two hours before the national Purge began. And Stiles was stupid, but he needed the money, so he took it. 

Now, it was six forty-five, fifteen minutes until the national Purge, and there was no fucking way Stiles was going to make it home. Now he just had to find some place, any place, to make it to. He had a few choices, the Diner for one, maybe his friend Danny's, he's running down the street, and whips a left, deciding he will go to Danny's, he'll do anything for the kid if he just let's him inside, when he slams into a body.  
"Oh fuck, I'm sorry I've really gotta go."  
"Stiles!" 

"Erica! What the fuck are you doing here? You complete dumbass I told you not to wait for me!"  
"I'm not letting you be alone on Purge night! Now let's go." Erica says grabbing his hand and beginning to run. 

The street they were on was already a shitty neighborhood so everything had been locked down early, their only hope was to make it to Danny's. They would have made it, had Erica not tripped and got her high heel caught in a gutter. They'd yanked her foot out, ditching both heels and started running again, whipping around one of the last corners when the sirens started. 

They stared at each other in horror and shock,  
"Now commencing the beginning of the 23rd Annual Purge." 

 

XXX  
"Jackson. How many times have I told you what kind of wine goes with shrimp cocktail? Honestly." Lydia snipes as they get into their car. While it's Jackson's car, a Porsche but since she was upset, she was driving.  
"How many times have I told you I don't care Lydia? I've had enough of this bullshit, and pretending to your parents we're not getting a divorce. I don't understand why we have to host this stupid dinner." 

"We have to host this dinner because my parents come over every year on Purge night and we eat dinner together."  
"You're the one who wants this divorce! You should have to tell your parents!" He explodes.  
"Calm down." Lydia taps her french manicured nails on the wheel as she waits at the red light. "We don't need to tell them yet. It'll just-"  
"Give you more time to make sure this is what you want?"  
The light turns green and she continues the drive to the store. 

"Let's just get it and get out. It's almost six thirty."  
"I don't understand how wine is this important to make us be out this late, but fine."  
"Stop complaining and look for Barefoot Moscato." 

It's six forty-five by the time they're heading out to the car, Jackson carrying two bags and Lydia carrying a bottle of wine. She pops the trunk and let's Jackson put the bags in. She waits for him to come get the wine from her, but before he can, she drops it with a scream.  
"Lydia!" 

A tall black teenager, in a creepy mask with "God" scrawled across it is standing right in front of her, waving a machete. "Jesus Christ, what the fuck man?!" Jackson hollers at him, wrapping an arm around Lydia. He quickly leads her to the passenger door, and gets in and starts the car. It's about a seven minute drive home, they have ten. 

Lydia's still shaking in the passenger seat when Jackson starts to slow the car down.  
"What are you doing? What's going on?"  
"I-" He turns over the car a few times before slamming his hands on the wheel. "Fuck!"  
"What?" Lydia screams.  
"We're out of gas."  
"What?" 

Jackson hops out of the car, and looks under the car, kicking the stupid overpriced car when he sees that some wires had been cut. Lydia is in his arms, a few seconds later, eyes full of tears as she points behind him. The unruly black kid from earlier, is waving at them with the machete, hanging out of a white van.  
"That little fucker cut the gas lines." 

"What do we do?" Lydia asks.  
"We run."  
XXX  
Derek had just finished strapping on his bulletproof vest when he heard a knock on the door. He grumbled, pulling on a black henley over the vest, opening the door.  
"Derek!" His sister Cora cried, throwing her arms around him.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked stiffly.  
"You cannot do this, do you hear me?"  
"You're supposed to be at home."  
"It's not worth it." 

"Go home Cora." Derek says firmly, looking back toward his bedroom where he can see the outline of all of the articles tacked onto his wall.  
"I don't want you to do this Derek."  
"Someone needs to get revenge for them."  
"It doesn't have to be you."  
"It does." He pulls Cora in for a hug and kisses her head firmly. "Go home and don't come out until this shit show is over."  
She sighs and places her hands on his chest, squeezing his vest.  
"Stay safe. I love you."  
"I love you more." 

When Cora's gone, Derek takes his time loading up all of his weapons. He packs them up and takes them out to his bulletproof, as safe as it's probably gonna get, sleek black car and creeps out onto his street for a drive. His hands sweat against the steering wheel, but he keeps his breathing even, and every few minutes he slides a hand off the wheel to touch the handgun on his right side. He's gonna be fine, he's gonna be fine, he can do this. 

"Now commencing the beginning of the 23rd Annual Purge."  
After that short sentence, Derek can feel the air change, the sound of machine guns, bullets and screaming fill the air. He slowly drives along, eyes and ears open so he doesn't run into any maniacs. He doesn't want to kill anyone besides who he needs to, but he will. 

"Nice car fucker!" Someone shouts before Derek hears the bullets flying towards his car. He slams on the breaks because he can't see in front of him, reaches his arm out his window and shoots blindly. He must have pretty good aim, because when he ducks his head out to check, the guy's laying face down in the street. 

After that it's pretty quiet, until he sees a barely dressed boy darting across the street, dragging a leggy blonde who's also barely dressed with him. Derek watches, a few moments longer as they cross the street and start banging on doors,  
"Please let us in! Please! I'm Stiles Stilinski! Sheriff Stilinski's son! Please please help us!" 

Derek could tell the kid that yelling wasn't a very good idea, and no sooner than three minutes later, a car whips around the corner, and someone with a mask starts firing a shot gun. They whip to a stop, and Derek backs his car up some, to make sure he's still hidden. Three fat guys hop out of the car, each carrying an insanely big gun. 

"Well well well, if it ain't the little twink and his whore girlfriend that think they're worth something."  
"Stay in the car." Derek mutters to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk to me on tumblr:  
> mickey-mousemilkovich


End file.
